What they really think
by FrenchyGoil
Summary: We all know the newsies but what about those they meet everyday? Discover their lives and feelings for our dear guys...
1. You don't know me

Heya!! Here's my first story! Yes I finally wrote one and I swear it hasn't been so easy. But I hope you'll like it!!^^... I'm so proud to be finally a member of the newsie fanfic writers club*giggles*, I hope you'll accept me*puppy eyes*. 

Before the story everybody say a big thank you to Ershey for her help

Newsies: THANK YOU ERSHEY.

Mush: *kisses you on the cheek* Thank you so much*blushes*...^^

Now the horrible part

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies... Hey if I did do you really think I would be there wasting my time writting stories about them while I could BE with them? C'mon girls, be realistic! ^^

And I don't own the song "You don't know me" I don't know who does but it's sung by Jann ARDEN in My Best Friend's Wedding... You just have to love that song: so sad but so beautiful...

I do own the story, that's not much but I'm very proud to say that I own something, isn't it a great feeling?

You don't know me

"Lil'! Lil'! C'mon goil! It's time to wake up!"

No. I refuse to hear that. I don't want to wake up, so I just curve myself a little more under my blanket.

"Lil'! Will you wake up?… Oh ok I give up! It's your choice if you come in late at the distribution center and that you don't get any papes…" Race said leaving me in my dear sweet bed. I hear his steps going away so I prepare myself to go back in my dream world.

But that was just for a second, because I suddenly felt someone pulling on my blanket and taking it away from me.

You give your hand to me  
And then you say hello  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so

"Hello Lil' sleepyhead! So you don't want to wake up this morning?"

And there, as usual at mornings, I can't say anything to you. I'm just there. Hoping. At mornings. You come just next to me, never leaving my eyes, and begin to lean on me, with your curly brown hair falling on your wonderful chocolate eyes. I feel my heart beating so hard expecting something that I know will never come… And you begin to pinch me in the devil aim to make me leave my bed. Yes, just as usual.

"Mush!! Stop that already!"I yell angrily.

"Stand up Lil'! Today youse selling with me and I don't want to be in late!"

"Yeah yeah," I say with a big yawn.

I follow you to the washrooms and as I'm closing the door of my own washroom I hear Race talking to you : "Dear me! How did you do that? She never moves when it's me!"

"C'mon Race you know I'm the one who always took care of her since she's there! So of course I know how to do! And that's my secret!"

And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  


As we are selling I think of all that time I spent with the newsies. When I met them I was just a kid living in the next building and spending all my time bothering them and Kloppman. With time they considered me like their little sister. I was the "Lil' Goil Next Door".

That's why when my father died, they took me with them so that I became like a real sister. Yes, right, a sister. Even for the one that I've never looked at as a brother. Even the one who was always there for me. Yes. You, Mush.

Do you remember? That day I fell on the Lodging House stairs and I got my little scar above my lips. You said that you wouldn't leave me alone for a minute. You remember? I guess that I somehow took it for granted.

It has been like that until Pearl. Yes, she was your first girl. The first other girl to whom you paid attention too. You were 13 and I was only 10. That day I thought my world had collapsed. I even stopped selling with you and Blink for a long time. Do you only remember her?

Your relation didn't last for long, even the others. So I got used to seeing you around them and you always asking me questions on the way you should act with them or if they really liked you. I became your confidence because I was the only girl that you could trust. I was your "Lil' sistah".

No you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
Longs to hold you tight

Oh I am just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
Cause you don't know me  


While we're on the way to Tibby's, you pull one of my two braids.

"Hey! That hurts! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! You weren't listening to me!"

"Of coirse I was! You were talking about Soft. Again." I answered insisting on the "again".

In fact I wasn't listening to you, Mush. But it's so easy to guess. You always talk about your girlfriends.

"That's right. But there look at that!" You tell me showing a small box.

"What's that?"

"He he!" You chuckle and you open it. There, laying in that small velvet red box is a wonderful necklace with a little heart. You know Mush, right at this moment, I felt my own heart breaking into a billion pieces. Could you have guessed?

  
_I never knew the art of making love  
No my heart aches with love for you_

"Well... It must have cost a fortune," I don't know what to say. I just try to hide my feelings. As usual.

"Yeah but she's worth this. So do you think she'll like it? You've always had advice so I wanted to show you first."

  
_Afraid and shy I let my chance go by  
The chance that you might love me too  
_

As I watch you close the box and put it back in your pocket with love in your eyes, I think that I should tell you what you've never seen by yourself. That I'm deeply in love with you. That every brotherly smile you gave to this little thing you took under your wing, made me feel like I was the only one in the universe, like anything was possible, like I could be somebody and even somebody for you.

But no. I can't do that. So I grin and tell you it's a wonderful birthday present.

  
_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy_

We enter the restaurant and a sudden storm blows you away from me. Just what I needed now. Miss Perfect. With perfect black hair which can stay on her back without being a mess, with perfect emerald eyes which I'm sure could shine even in the dark, with a green dress which fits her perfectly even covered in dust after a day work. Always so perfect.

Great.

"Mush! Where've you been? I've been waiting for you for an hour!"

"Sorry. I was talking with Lil'." You grin at me before to kiss her and put the box in her dress pocket.

I watch her open her eyes discovering her present. I watch her as she jumps on you to thank you and bring you at the other side of the restaurant, where there is nobody to disturb you.

  
_Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Well you don't know me  
_

But you tell her to wait for a second and you come to me and the others. You take me a little away to whisper in my ears, making me shiver.

"You were right the other night. I finally met the right one" You kiss me on the cheek and run back to her arms.

  
_You give your hand to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy_

I stay there for few seconds, unable to move, until a big arm comes to my waist.

"Hey Lil' you're okay? You feel sick?"

I stare at Race, trying to understand what he just said.

"Well, not really. I think that I'll take a walk." Race looked at me worriedly

"You sure? You want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'm ok. I just need to breathe a little."

Before I open the door, I glance at you one last time. I think about all the time with you and all my hopes. I thought that I would stay with the newsies and take over from Kloppman at the lodging house, that you would always be there for me, that someday you would have realized that I wasn't the "Lil' Goil" anymore. But now I know that it will never happen.

When I leave this warm place I finally know that Kloppman was right. That a girl like me shouldn't be a newsie anymore. That I should try to be a seamstress or something, to have my own life. He says that I souldn't be staying around any of you guys because it could bring me in troubles and I could get hurt.

But it's too late for that.

  
_Oh you will never know  
The one who loves you so  
Cause you don't know me  
Oh no you don't know me  
OOhh...you don't know me  
_

The End

So what do you think? Did you like it? 

Please I need reviews to know if it's worse I continue. I have an idea for another one so tell me if you want to read it. Pleeeezzzzz I'll send you some crêpes au chocolat if you do!^^ I'll prepare them myself!!

Spot: That's not a...

If I were you Spot I would stop right now 'cause I'm the author *dances 'cause she's an author now* and I can do what I want to you, understood?

Spot: That's the best crêpes I ever ate

That's better

Race: Of course, you never tried others...

Pleeezzz review and help me with them...


	2. Just one of them

So here's finally another one-shot for this serie!! I know I began it with a song, and I thought I would go on like that but songs aren't very easy to choose and none fitted with this story so I hope you won't be too disappointed...

*looks everywhere and realize she's surrounded by newsies with cheerleaders outfit* what's that?

Jack : "Give me a E"

Race : "Give me a R"

Les : "Give me a S"

Spot : "Give me a H"

Blink : "Give me a E"

Mush : "Give me a Y"

Newsies : Yeah!! Ershey!! Whouhouh!!!!*jump up and down like real cheerleaders*

*Flash*(sound of a camera) I couldn't stop myself! I had to keep a picture of that!!*grins evily*  
Yes they're right! Merci beaucoup beaucoup Ershey!!!

Disclaimer : Why do I have to say that??? ook, I don't own the newsies, Big Mouse does. And if you want to sue me I'll send you Annie and David to defend my rights! (read "Just a bunch of angry kids" to understand! it's so funny!)

Just one of them

July, 20th 1900. 9:00 pm.

The train station.

Two girls were waiting for the train bound for Boston. They stood next to each other, not speaking since they knew that words couldn't describe their emotions.

One is tall with flashy red hair, self-confidence and excitement reflecting in her deep brown eyes. The other seemed very small next to her friend, her grey eyes full of tears. Distracted passer-bys would often stare at her because of her ghostly pale skin and blonde-white hair.

Finally, the small one spoke :

"Oh, I'll miss you so much, Daisy."

"So come with me,"said the red haired one, with a grin.

"You know that I can't. And what would I do? I haven't been accepted in a nurse school like you and I don't receive any subsidies to pay the journey and the school. No, my life is here. In Brooklyn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So you'll go on with the routine, sell flowers on the streets, until you meet a guy that…"

But she couldn't finish because they heard the whistle announcing the departure.

They both ran to the train and Daisy jumped in.

"And Lis, please go see the newsies and tell them goodbye for me. I just couldn't do it myself."

Lis looked at her friend hesitantly. She never felt comfortable with them. They were all so loud, so tough,… she just felt like a little girl with them. When she met one of them on the streets she hid herself to not have to tell them something and meet their proud eyes. She was scared of them, not because they could beat her but because of what they might think about her.

Daisy must have guessed it because she begged : "Please!"

"Ok. I'll do it."

"And promise me to write often!"

Lis flashed an evil grin : "I don't have to promise… You know I'll do it."

As the train began to move, she added "I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too."

Waving her hand in a goodbye sign, Lis watched her best friend going away.

* * *

August, 5th 1900

Dear Daisy,

I've been so glad to receive your letter eventually. I began to think you forgot about your little friend lost in Brooklyn.

Your new life seems so exciting, I'd like so much to be you! But when I think about it I realize that I would have been too scared to do it.

Don't worry, it's normal that you feel confused at the moment! You just arrived! But as I know you, you'll soon know that town better than any Boston inhabitants and you'll be surrounded by such a bunch of friends that you won't remember me… But that'll happen, only if you manage to hide your "dumbass" side enough long of course…

I went to see your newsie friends on the docks this morning. Damn! Why do they have to be so many? And so impressive? I thought I would never find Angel, Fists and the others.

They wish you to success and they miss you too. You can't imagine the big void you left in our lives…

I finally met Spot.

I was pretty nervous when we heard the untypical footsep, due to his golden cane, coming near us.

He stayed and talked with us for awhile, staring at me. I don't know what he thought but the fact is it made me even more nervous, if that was possible. I felt my cheeks turned red (yes, I know, it always looks weird with my skin so white) so obviously it didn't improve my feelings and situation.

Eventually I managed to speak with him at least THREE times! Yes! You can tell me congratulations!

They talked about a party which will be given next week for Angel's birthday and they invited me.

I looked at Spot who was grinning and I first thought to say no, afraid I wouldn't be able to bare all this situation.

And then I remembered you, always telling me that I was too shy and nothing would happen to me if I didn't change myself.

So I took a deep breath and said quietly yes.

And I regretted it immediatly. But now it's done I'm rather impatient.

You will hate me but I have to tell you something.

Do you remember all those nights you talked about those stupid girls swooning in front of the great, the handsome, the tough, the unbelievable Spot Conlon? We just couldn't stop laughing at them.

But now that I met him, saw his eyes, his smile, his stature,… I do understand them.

I know, I know, I shouldn't but bare with me, ok?

Write me soon,

Love

Fleur-de-lis

****

September, 4th 1900

Dear Daisy,

I don't know where to begin with.

So many things happened to me… Well, ok, compared to you it's nothing but for me, It's … just… so… Yaaaaaaaaahhhh!

I think I'll begin with where my previous letter finished.

The following days, Spot came to visit me at my selling spot (kind of repetition, huh?) after he sold the evening editions.

At the beginning, I tried to convince myself it was only a coincidence if he took that way to go home, but soon I realized (with great pleasure!!!) it wasn't. Each time he stayed to talk with me. The first time it wasn't for long, he barely said he didn't know there were flowers sellers like me in "his streets". But he stayed a little longer every day so that the last evening before the birthday party he even took me home! So we learned a little to know each other… And the more I knew him, the more I felt my feelings for him grew (yes, I know just like each and every girl he met).

Anyway for the party I wore my red dress with long sleeves, the one with which I don't look so pale (My god! Why can't I have a tanned skin like everyone else? Tell me!). For once I wanted to be pretty (ok that was all for him. And so what?).

When I arrived at the party, I was really agitated, I didn't stop fidgeting.

I went to give to Angel the flowers I had saved for her and I talked with her and some Manhattan newsies for awhile.

Oh, and by the way, they tell you hello. I can't remember their names… I think it was something like Specs and Bum… Bum… Bum-something, can't remember (Who can ever accept to go by a name such as Bum-something??)

But I'm digressing.

I didn't stay for long with them, I didn't feel very comfortable. So I went to sit a little farther, but I was hardly on my chair when Spot appeared.

He was all dressed up in black : black shirt, black pants, black suspenders. The whole outfit gave him such an aura of mystery! And his eyes (with still an undefined color!) shined so much I couldn't help but smile at him, blushing (yes! Again! I really have to stop doing that! It's so horrible on me!)

I'd like to say he came to me directly but he went to talk with some of "his boids" first but soon after he was with me.

I couldn't believe it! With me! While there were a lot of other girls and many of them, if it isn't all, were much prettier than me (Oh! Tanned skin… Why can't I have you…)

We spent the whole night together. He made me dance, smile, laugh, dream,… so much that the sun found both of us on the docks before I knew it.

At that time, we were sitting next each other in silent, enjoying the moment of peace. When I was about to stand up and go home he asked me :

"What's Lis for?"

"It's for Fleur-de-lis. It's a white flower. My best friend, Daisy, called me like that because of my look."

"You don't seem very happy with that."

I sighed. "Not really. I just hate that. I'm so pale people always think I'm sick. And it's everything but pretty and…"

But I couldn't continue for he put his hand on my cheek. I was so thrilled I couldn't remember what I had been saying… My god! I'm still shivering at the mere thought of his warm hand on my cheek.

And he said softly : "I forbid you to say that. I forbid anyone to say that. 'cause I think you're really pretty."

And before I could do anything he was kissing me.

Spot Conlon gave me my first kiss! Did the whole world hear?

Spot. Conlon. Gave. Me My First. Kiss!!! Brooklyn himself!

But I'm afraid you'll be disappointed because it wasn't all that great… nor horrible!! Don't get me wrong! I mean… It was just… unexpected. Was your first kiss weird too?

But the next one… Mamma mia!! And the next one… And the next one… And the next one… Well I guess you get the point.

And since this day I live like in heaven. I don't spend a day without seeing Spot at least once. He's just so kind with me! And so patient! Thanks to him, now I'm less afraid to say what I want.

I just have to look at him and I feel brave. I just have to be with him and I feel like I could fight the whole world.

But I know what you're thinking. I should be more careful and not so enthusiastic with all that.

But I want to believe I'm not only a fancy. Why couldn't I be THE one for him? I know I'm not tough, outspeaking and I don't have quite a temper but does that mean I'm not worth him?

Please wish me the best of luck just like I do for you,

Love

Fleur-de-lis

PS : I do remember! It was Bumlets… What kind of name is that exactly???

****

September, 4th 1900

Dear Daisy,

First of all I want to thank you for your letter. It helped me so much and especially lately.

You've been such a good friend to cheer me up, telling me that I would be happy with Spot, that I wasn't one of his trophies. Even if you barely believed it. Like I do know. Barely.

I think I've seen him changed day after day, even if I didn't want to.

Soon he came to see me less and less, sometimes he only sent me one of his damn "boids" to tell me he couldn't come.

But I still want to believe in him and in his word of love he pronounced before. Even if now I don't see anything anymore in his eyes when he looks at me. Even when I hear his newsies whispering in my back when I go by and then. It hurts me so much.

But I hope he still likes me a little and I don't think he cheated on me… at least not yet.

Now that I'm writting this up I realize that maybe he only feels pity for me by now. Maybe that's why he doesn't dare to tell me it's over. Yes it must be that. He feels pity for the fragile flower who can't live by herself without the help of someone.

Maybe I should be the one to break it off, maybe it would be easier for both of us.

But would I ever be enough strong for that?

Don't forget your dear friend who is so in need of love,

Fleur-de-lis

****

October, 1st 1900

Dear Daisy,

I know you were not expecting this letter before awhile but I had an important thing to tell you.

I finally took my decision. I moved.

I go to live with my aunt in California. She owns a store and she needs an aid and she thought about me. I told her first I wanted to think about it but now I'm sure.

I don't want to stay here anymore.

It's over with Spot. I told him we couldn't continue but it was only because I didn't want to hear him say it first.

Don't get me wrong. I don't run away from him. I just don't want to be only one of them. One of those girls he broke off with and stay turning around him like vultures looking for revenge or a new relation.

I think I deserve better. I want to keep a good memory of him and I want him too.

I'll babble no more, I have a train to catch. I'll send you my new address as soon as I'll be there.

Please pray for me,

Love

Fleur-de-lis

* * *

October, 1st 1900. 10:00 a.m.

In a train for California

In a truck, a young woman is sitten near a window, looking outside with her hands protectively on her stomach.

As the landscape is changing under her eyes, she thought about the last few months. Not many things happened and yet she changed so much so deep inside her.

When all was over, at the beginning, she wished she could die. But now, she was grateful to Him, even if in few weeks He would hardly remember her name. He taught her so much. Thanks to Him she wasn't scared by the world anymore and she was stronger. Much stronger. Fortunately because she had to be strong for two now.

The young woman smiled widely to no one, her hands still on her stoamch, in promise of a happy future.

The end.

Well, it didn't ended up at all as I thought. I wanted to write about one of the many Spot's girls. In the fics we always talk about them and make fun of them so for once I wanted to write about one of them.

But I'm not sure that the results is what I hoped… Please! tell me what you think! I really need reviews!!

**Shout-outs :** (Hey! my first shout-outs! can you believe that?? I know I get excited with anything but it's SO great!)

**Matchin' Laces : **My first reviewer ever!!*stars in the eyes* I think I'll love you forever...^^  
Thank you so much for the compliments I've been so happy! but for the descriptions I have to say Ershey gave me some advice...  
And yes I felt like that too but not for long fortunately!^^ Hope you'll like this one too!

**TheLoneReed : **Thank you so so much! It almost broke your own heart? I feel so proud!... Wait! That's not what I meant! I mean I'm pride that you like my story and... oh! gosh! can't even explain myself!  
Normally Lil' has another story with a happy end but it is much longer so maybe I'll write it someday? ;p

**Falco Conlon :** Thanks!! I'm happy if you think my story was fine!^^ It' took me such a long time to write it! And this one... even longer! so thanks again and I hope you'll like this one too.  
And Newsies! Stop that already I'm sure it wasn't so bad!!^^

**Dash : **You never heard that song? too bad! it's so beautiful!!! I hope that if you'll hear this song you'll think about this story!^^ Yeah, it's a almost a real situation 'cause I already had that kind of feelings for a guy (but not so strong!).  
Thumbs up!!!*is too proud*

**Ershey :** I'm happy you sent a review 'cause I didn't know if you would read it again... Don't you think this one is a little less sad? oh and don't worry the horrible part was the disclaimer!lol

Whoooo!! I had 5 reviews for my first story! it's even more than what I hoped!!! I'm so happy, glad, excited,... everything! Hope I'll get at least as many this time! pleeeeezz!!  
I'll give you a piece of galette des rois (translation : kings'cake)! it's so delicious!!!^^


End file.
